canku_the_cruel_ctcfandomcom_de-20200213-history
CtC 2016/Nyx VS Song RR (feat. Jacqueline
RR 1 steht vor einem Song-Graffiti Viertelfinale und ich bekomme eine Sexpuppe alle sagen ich bin süß, doch bei dir fragt man nur: „Wer bumst bitte diese Cracknvtte?“ ich rede selten, das stimmt schon tust du aber auch nicht, weil dein Maul oft vollgestopft ist Song und Nitro kopiert dich? Bist du behindert? Nitro ist älter als du und macht genauso lange mit beim CtC du Spinner ich schmeiße dich, Clove und Universe raus Sara-Su the Echidna ist ja schon gestorben, deine Gegner gaben auf was für fame? Was können wir dafür, dass du von Aufgaben profitierst und dann noch jemanden damit zu fronten, dass jemand deswegen ein Spast ist, dir gehört hiermit die Fresse poliert wie konntest du so einen Müll schreiben? Meinen Namen falsch auszusprechen und es die ganze Zeit zu machen, da könnte ich weinen meine Runde ist für die Katz? Klar, sieht wirklich so aus ich bin fehl am Platz und dennoch bist du nach der Runde raus Song wird sich hoffentlich nicht vermehren und ich wäre als Sexueller-Belästigungspanda bei dir falsch, denn wie will ich einer Nvtte eine sexuelle Belästigung erklären? ._.'' Hook taucht plötzlich auf.... und ja, wieder Autotune.... XD Nyx ist ein Nichts und Songs Lied endet ich muss dir ja nicht sagen, wie sehr du blendest wenn du Niemand bekommst, wirst du von Nyx beerdigt halte deine Schnauze und mach deinen Job, dann bist du wenigstens beschäftigt und du rauchst in der Hook, wow wie cool trotzdem ist dein Freund schwul. 2 steht auf einem Friedhof Deine Eltern waren Leute, die ihr Leben aufgaben das einzige was dich ins Viertelfinale brachte waren die Aufgaben und ich bin schüchternes Weib und reiße die Fresse auf und das ist peinlich? Peinlich von dir ist es, so ne Hinrunde einzureichen, man merkt dass du einknickst schön dass du das mit Kay lustig fandest, obwohl ich nur doof gucke und man kann mich nicht ernstnehmen.... sagt die Nvtte als ich dachte, dass es schlimmer nicht mehr werden kann kommt Song plötzlich mit ner Lesbenstory an Natürlich habe ich Kai mit Sara-Su betrogen... merkst du nicht, wie behindert das klingt? Nicht ich habe dich gef*ckt, sondern du hast dich selbst gef*ckt und du B*tch kannst mich nicht gef*ckt haben sonst müsste ich AIDS haben und du frontest meine Mutter als eine Nvtte und mein Vater ist ein Hvrensohn? Du frontest meine Mutter so sehr als Nvtte, dass man dich nicht mehr als Nvtte ernstnehmen kann und ja, an mich geht der Uservote du bist die beste im Turnier? Beste Nvtte vielleicht du Noob ja, ich bin hier um Team Nitro zu vertreten.... na und? ;) Hook taucht auf Warum du gegen Scourge gewannst? Du hast ihn gef*ckt er konnte deswegen keine Runde einreichen, er ist an AIDS krepiert und Oliver ist ein Hvrensohn, mehr muss man nicht zu ihm sagen und Nyx mit meiner Existenz zu fronten, wie kannst du das wagen? Ich kopiere dich nicht Song, das habe ich nicht nötig im Gegensatz zu dir töte ich meine Gegner, du laberst nur Schei*e und hoffst, dass die Lines treffen und jetzt mal ehrlich, du bist nur ein Hund der bellt nach dem Battle ist nicht der Panda, sondern der Mungo ausgestorben schei*en wir mal auf Mina, die wird eh von Canku rausgeworfen 3 sitzt auf einer Toilette Nach dem Battle bin ich eine Sage eine Sage, wie ich Song Mongoose getötet habe ich f*cke dich nicht Song, ich töte dich du bist wie dein Name ein Lied, das zu ende geht du machst mir den Strick und du verfängst dich dabei ich grinse einfach nur bei deinem Leid was dachtest du dir dabei? Hauptsache die Runde mit Zweckreimen vollpacken deine Titten sind wie deine Punches, nicht vorhanden es ist naheliegend dass ich dich besieg du bekamst viele Röhren reingehämmert und bist leider nicht krepiert Ich schaue keine Battlerunden zur Belustigung? Du bist die, die dabei zuschaut wie ich mit Min f*cke du Hund ;) deine Eltern sind auch tot und du frontest mich damit, dass meine Eltern tot sind ich grüße deine Eltern zurück... Vollidiot bester Front allerzeiten, würde ich sonst Dagi und Liont haten? XD nach der Runde wirst du deine Karriere nicht mehr wiedersehen.... F*tze. -.- Kategorie:CtC 2016 Viertelfinale